


Neighbors of the Stars

by Jade_Snow3181



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Developing Relationship, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Kissing, Season 2, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Smut, Soccer Mom Steve Harrington, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Snow3181/pseuds/Jade_Snow3181
Summary: Steve and Billy hated each other. That was fact, right? Well, it started that way. Can Steve, Billy and the kids make it through the heartache, pain and fights? Is there a place for them in the world? Steve thinks there could be, Billy doesn't.





	1. Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> This will eventually have spoilers for season 3 of Stranger Things but that will be quite a few chapters in, however only minor spoilers as in this fic most of season 3 doesn't happen :) Post-Season 2 and will change point of view a fair amount but mainly between Steve and Billy.

Music fills the air without effort, like the waves filling holes in beach sand; the sound rushing in and around every person in the room. Some react to the beat, others continue in chatter, but always it speaks to them in some manner. A lively tempo can lift them, elevate the spirit, or move them to dance, whilst a slow one can relax the mood. Before the notes filled the air every person was an island, with it they all feel the same tidal flows and the beginnings of togetherness feels warm. It was loud and drummed through my skull. Leaning against the door, Nancy beside me, I watched as Tommy, his mates and the new kid, Billy I think to walk towards me. Billy climbing over the drunken and sex-driven teenagers, shirt showing underneath his open leather jacket. The way he walked and looked around stuck something in my chest, hate? Lust? jealousy? I wasn't sure. Billy locked his eyes through mine and I pulled off my sunglasses, meeting his stare,

"We got ourselves a new keg king Harrington" Tommy sneers, 

"yeah that's right. Beat it, Harrington!"Another calls but I wasn't paying attention,

When I met his gaze, I felt drawn into his eyes. The icy blueness generated a feeling like I was being pulled into a lake of frozen emotions. It was like all the myriad shades of blue swirled together to form a whirlpool of apprehension. I could tell by his body language that he did not like him, and those flickering azure orbs confirmed his thoughts. Billy was good looking, there was no denying that, and he knew it. The way he held himself so sure of himself, hips pushed out. His sun licked skin shone with sweat in the light. Tearing my eyes away Nancy was gone. Without looking back, afraid of being caught in his eyes again, I walked away and found Nancy with a cup in her hand, dripping into the red liquid and drinking,

"Hey, hey! Woah, woah! Take it easy!"I say, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Nance, Nance..easy"

"Just being stupid teenagers for the night, wasn't that the deal?"

I sigh as she takes another dip and downs the drink, a few bits of the liquid dripping down her face. She walks away and lifts her hands in the air, joining the mass of dancing teenagers. Groaning I turn and place my hands on the counter, my head dropping between my shoulders. A hand touches my shoulder and I jump, turning around I'm greeted with those same blue eyes,

"Harrington, right?"His lips curve into a smirk,

"What do you want?"

He shrugs and leans against the counter, next to me, speaking close to my ear,

"Where did your girl go? Argue already?" he asks the question smoothly, the baritone of his voice reverberating through my bones,

"She's out their dancing"I roll my eyes at him,

"Not much of a dancer then?"

I push up from the kitchen side and turn from him,

"See you later pretty boy"He winks, laughing,

Shaking my head I make my way through the sea of people, looking for Nancy.

Pulling her into the bathroom she stumbles and wets a towel, trying to use it to wipe off the red stain,

"Nance...Nance..I'm sorry..it's not coming off Nancy"

She stares in the mirror, almost glaring, "It's coming off"

Moving around her I put my arm on her shoulder, trying to get her to stop rubbing at her ruined jumper,

"Come on let me just take home, okay? Come here, let me take you home, okay?"

"You wanted this!"

"No didn't want this, I told you to stop drinking"

"It's bullshit."

I try and push her hands but she fights against me, "No it's not bullshit"

"Bullshit!"

"No, it's not"

"Bullshit."

"No, it's not bullshit, Nancy-"

"No, you. You're bullshit"

Stop and look at her, "w-what?"

"Y-You're pretending like-like everything's okay..you know like-like-like we didn't kill Barb"She slurs, "like its great, like we're in love and we're partying. Yeah, lets party huh, we're partying, yeah we're partying. This-it's bullshit."

"Like we're in love?"My voice wobbles as I cup her face,

She looks up at me and glares, "Bullshit."

"You don't love me?"I ask I feel my insides tear, and the blood drains from my face. I thought we were okay, she lied to me? Was she faking our whole relationship? I thought everything was fine with us, I don't understand? 

"It's bullshit"

Staring at her my eyes blur slightly and I shove past her, slamming the door as I left. Pushing through the teenagers I storm out of the house to my car. Sitting down I slam the steering wheel, my eyes blurry. My chest tightens as the heartbreak sets in. Fighting the need to throw up I drive away, I can't do this. Why is it me? I thought we fixed things..I love her..

"Shit!"

Turning the ignition I press my foot down and head home.

My shoes squeak against the sports hall floor as I jump from foot to foot, bouncing the ball. Turning Billy's in the path and he grins at me, I move and turn and suddenly his chest is against my back, bumping against each other, 

"Hey Harrington, I heard you used to run this school. That true? King Steve, they used to call you huh?"Tilting my head I looked at him, he was smirking, "Then turned bitch"

"Hey, maybe you should just shut up and play the game."

His face twisted with anger and he placed his foot forward. Tripping I fall to the floor onto my shoulder. Sliding to a stand a run but Billy jumps and stores, high fiving another player. He turns and looks at me, his tongue sticks out and wiggles, the sides of his mouth twisting up. 

"Steve?"

Nancy's voice pulls me out of the stare and I look at her. Sighing I walk out and stand in-between the two blocks. 

"What are you doing here?"I ask, crossing my arms, 

"What do you think? Where were you this morning? I missed the first period!"She hisses, 

I shrug, "I figured Jonathan would take you"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jesus you really can't handle your alcohol."I scoff, "Ah so you remember going to Tina's party last night, right?"

"yes"

"Okay and then what?"

"Ah, I-I remember dancing..and then spilling some punch, you got mad at me because I was drunk and then you took me home"

I laugh and turn away from her, "Hm, yeah no that's where your mind gets a little bit fuzzy"

I look down at her and wrap the towel around the back of my neck, holding it, "That was your other boyfriend, that was, that was Jonathan"

"I don't understand"

"I should just tell it like it is then. Ah apparently we killed Barb and I don't care and everything bullshit, bullshit, bullshit, then more bullshit and our whole relationship is bullshit, pretty much everything was bullshit and oh yeah, you don't love me"

"I was drunk Steve! I don't remember any of that!"

Shifting on my feet I turn my head from her, "So that just makes everything you said what, bullshit too?"

"yes!"She shouts, 

"Then tell me."

"Tell you what?"

The last pieces of my heartbreak as the realisation hits me. "You love me."

Her eyebrows raise and she acts like shes shocked, "Really?"

The gym doors open and one of the players comes out, "Harrington! Dude come on we need you man, that douchebag's killing us! let's go, come on!"He yells, 

"Alright!"I wave, 

I look back at Nancy and she can't look me in the eyes. I shake my head and walk away, 

"Sick of your bullshit, "I say walking back into the gym, leaving her behind. 


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped into the shower, toes flinching as they touched the chilled ceramic floor. My mind was in shreds; I would never get that picture out of my mind. I turned the dial, old and metallic, releasing thousands of lukewarm drops, darkening my hair and trickled down my back. My eyes fell closed over and over, each time showing me the images like photographs.

_"...Like we're in love...bullshit"_

Nancy's voice rings inside my head. I wanted to scream, cry, hit something, but I couldn't. Not until I get home at least. My dads bottle of whiskey waiting for fir me in the cupboard. I want to forget it, everything..her. Soaping up my hands I run it through my hair and wipe my face. Any tears that slipped out were hidden thankfully from the shower. 

"Don't sweat it, Harrington, today's just not your day" Billy's voice rings from next to me,

I try to ignore him, washing the soap from my hair but he keeps talking, "Don't take it too hard man, a pretty boy like you don't have nothing to worry about. Plenty bitches in the sea."

He reaches and turns the shower off and I wipe my eyes, turning and glaring at him,

"Am I right?"Billy grins,

He slaps my shoulder and walks away not before saying, "I'll be sure to leave you some"

Rigid with fury, clasped hands, clenched fists, flushed and mottled face I smack the handle on the shower tot urn it back on. Roughly washing away the rest of the soap, drying off and hastily getting dressed. I need to get out of here. I spot Nancy and Jonathan talking by his car and my jaw tightens in anger. As I slam my car door shut and rev it they turn to me and Nancy looks at me sadly, I glare at her and pull out of the car park, going home.

Slamming the door to my house open I'm not surprised to find the note from my mother telling me they've gone away for the week. Fat, hot tears flood from my eyes and I scream. Punching the wall welcoming the pain in my hand. Almost ripping the hinges off the cupboard door I grab the bottle of Jack Daniels of the shelf, flick the cap off and gulp some down. The burning sensation in my throat taking the edge of the pain in my chest. Not bothering to shut the cupboard door I stumble to the sofa still holding the bottle and collapse down onto it. Drinking some more as her words replay through my head. The bottle slams against the table when I put it down and I fist my hands in my hair, ugly sobs coming from my mouth. I want to forget.

My knees wobble as I stand and walk to the record player and put on some loud music, not really caring what it is. Becoming used to the burn of the whiskey I keep drinking until I feel sick and everything is spinning. In my pocket is a packet of Mayfair cigarettes and a lighter, pulling them out and opening the packet I place one between my teeth, sighing when the smoke hits my lungs once it's lit. Dragging my father's ashtray across the table, closer to me I flick the ash. The room fills with smoke, smelling of whiskey and cigarettes but Nancy's no longer running through my head. I smile, then chuckle until I'm laughing, tears stream from my eyes.

I don't remember making it to the bathroom all I know is I woke up beside the toilet on the floor. The hangover feels like a balloon under my cranium, slowly being inflated, pressure mounting. I splash cold water on my face just to feel something refreshing and instantly wish I could wash my brain free of the toxins too. The mirror shows my eyes, pupils still dilated and the skin puffy and red. My throat feels raw and tight. I'm probably still over the limit to drive but I couldn't give a shit. Showering quickly I get dressed and get into my car. The pain in the back of my eyes increases and I put my sunglasses on which only numbs the pain slightly.

~~ 

Steve's BMW swerves into the school car park and he stumbles out of the car, looking around weirdly. Frowning at him slightly I look at his car, it's parked over the line and on the wonk. Not like him. Following behind him he's wobbling on his feet and grabs his books from his locker hastily. I lean beside his locker, 

"Rough night?"I tease, 

"Fuck off Hargrove."He spits, 

"Aw come on, no need to be so touchy"

Then he's grabbing me by the collar and slamming me against the lockers, they rattle behind me and my blood boils, 

"Leave me alone" Steve growls, 

I laugh then swing my hand up, punching him in the jaw. He stumbles back and wipes his mouth, running at me he swings but misses, badly. Then I realise he's hungover or possibly still drunk. Shoving him back he falls onto his ass and I lean over him, 

"Don't start something you can't win, pretty boy"

Pressing his chest with my foot I walk away. People watch and they start laughing, tilting my head back he's struggling to stand but he does eventually. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Shrugging it off I walk into English, sitting at the back. I needed to pass this year in order to pack my bags and go back to Cali, leaving all this shit behind. 

During lunch I walk to my car and light up my 3rd cigarette of the day, looking ahead Steve is stood by his car, cheek swollen and lip split but smoking. I can't remember him ever smoking before, but I could be wrong. He still hasn't taken off his sunglasses and confirms my suspicions of the hangover as he winces at the sunlight. Heartbreak. It gives me some satisfaction to know he got himself hammered last night, probably on his own because of the whole ordeal with the Nancy girl. Smirking I take another drag from my cigarette, this is gonna be fun. 


	3. Chapter 3

As the weeks went by the pain hurt less and it got easier to deal with it, even when I spot her and Jonathan talking it isn't as bad anymore. I'm starting to feel guilty about the way I reacted but I couldn't say anything, not now, not anymore. Billy, however, has not got any less annoying and his taunts and jabs sometimes hit a nerve but I have to hold back from punching him. He seems to enjoy causing me pain or pissing me off. I don't get it we've never really spoken and he barely knows me. Sighing I fill out the application form for an ice cream shop job in the newly opened Starcourt Mall. Scoops Ahoy, what a stupid name. But it's a job and I need one for the summer coming up in the next 2 months. Getting out of my car I walk inside and up the stairs. The shop isn't open yet, no staff have been hired yet so I ost it through the letterbox in the door and hope. Walking around the mall there's suddenly a pair of small arms around my waist, I turn and spot Dustin, 

"Hey dude" I smile, these days the kids are the only ones who can make me smile, 

"What are you doing here?" he smiles, 

I shrug as he lets go, "Just applying for a job"

"Yes! where?" He jumps, 

"Scoops, up there" I point 

Dustin follows and grins, "If you get it, I better get free ice cream"

I nudge his shoulder, "Keep dreaming Henderson, you on your own?"

"Nah, my grandma is over there, we're shopping for summer camp"

Looking I spot her in a crafts shop, "Ah nice, when you going?"

Dustin shifts of his feet to keep an eye on his grandma, "The first week of the summer holidays, gone for a month"

I ruffle his hair, "Well I hope you enjoy it"

"Hey! Don't touch the hair!" He panics and smooths his hair down, 

I chuckle, "Well I gotta get home, don't lose your grandma"

I point to where she's leaving the shop, he starts running to her waving, "Good luck on your job, see you later Harrington!"

Shaking my head I walk back out to my car, feeling a little lighter. Maybe once school ends things will start to look up. 

How foolish was I to think that. Stopping momentarily I see nancy stood against my car. Groaning I force my feet to walk over to her, 

"Hey Steve" She tries, 

Crossing my arms over my chest I go into defensive mode, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh cut the crap, Steve...I just want to talk"

"We are talking."

She rolls her eyes, "I'm sorry okay? For hurting you...I want to sort things out and be friends, okay?"

My arms fall to my sides and I watch her. Her eyes showed honestly and a little bit of fear, 

"I'm sorry to Nancy, I acted like a jerk"

"Well, let's just forget about it?"She suggests I wish it were that simple, 

"Yeah...I can do that"

She smiles up at me, "Friends?"

"Friends."I nod, okay so maybe this won't be so bad, 

She moves in to hug me and for a second I tense but wrap my arms around her, giving her a quick squeeze before letting go, 

"You need a lift back?"

"Yeah actually, I got the bus here as my car has a flat tire" She shrugs, 

Raising my eyebrow at her as we get into the car, "Is that your way of asking me to change it?"

"I uh, no!"

I laugh, "It's okay Nance, I'll change it if you need me to"

"Thank you" She smiles. 

Parking up on the side of the road I spot Nancy's car in front of the garage, 

"I'll open up the garage so you can get the tools"

"Thanks"

Taking off my over shirt so it doesn't get dirty I get out of the car. The front door opens and I flick my eyes over to Nancy and her mum, 

"Steve! Hi, it been so long" She calls, 

"Mum.."

"Hi, Mrs Wheeler"I nod politely, 

She walks over and gives me a hug, "Oh come on, it's Karen, not Mrs Wheeler"

I laugh, "Sorry"

"You here to help Nancy?"

"Yeah just helping her change the tire"I shrug, 

"Awh that's nice, thank you"

"It's no issue, really"

Half an hour later me and Nancy were pretty much done, 

"Hey, can you pass me that bolt?"

"Sure!" She tosses it to me and I catch it, attaching it, 

"aand it's done"I sigh, flopping back on the grass, 

Nancy laughs and falls down beside me, "finally"

I think I prefer this. Being genuinely happy with Nancy, just being her friend. I might have been a pretty shit boyfriend to her but I'm going to be the best friend I can to her. So I turn and lean on my arm, looking at her, 

"So.. you and Jonathan a thing now?"I tease, 

"Oh my god Steve"She blushes, covering her face, but she's smiling, 

"You totally are!"I gasp, 

"Steeeeve, shut up!"

I nudge her shoulder and she pulls her hands away from her red face, "Come on, you can tell me, I won't tell"

"Okay fine..we kinda are, we haven't talked about it"

I dramatically groan and fall back again, "You need to tell him!"

"How?"She snorts, 

I jump up and pull her with me, "You do this"

Standing back from her, "Okay, so you're Jonathan and I'm you, its after school and Jonathan is by his car, you walk up to him"I say walking to her making my hips sway, "You go up to him and say 'hey Jonathan..want to go on a date tonight?' and when he says yes you ask him on the date if you're dating!"

I finish and Nancy is laughing and it gives me a warm feeling in my chest, I laugh too, 

"You're so cheesy"

"Take it or leave it, Nance!"I sass, 

"I'll talk to him, okay?"She says, calming down, 

"You better!"

The front door to her house opens and we look, 

"Hey Steve do you want to stay for dinner, we're having casserole"She smirks, 

"She knows that's my weakness" I sigh to Nancy she smiles and hooks an arm around mine, 

"Come on"

"Yes please Karen"

"Okay, it will be ready soon if you want to come in and cool off"

Nancy drags me inside and I flop on her sofa. A happy smile on my face. 


	4. Chapter 4

Just as I close my eyes and breathe in the smell of cheese, bacon and pasta I hear mumbling,

"Are the kids downstairs?"

"Yeah, go see them if you want, I'm gonna shower"Nancy shrugs,

She stands and walks up the stairs and once I gather the energy I stand too and head for the basement. Walking down the creaky steps the group goes silent,

"Nancy I told you to knock- Oh hey Steve, sorry"Mike smiles,

Making my way off the last step I see Lucas, Mike and Will.

"It's okay, whatcha doing down here?"

"Trying to contact Eleven," Lucas says and Mike smacks him,

"Ouch, what?"

Mike glares at him and I frown, "Who's Eleven?"

"It's um in the game"Will smiles nervously,

But I look around their Dungeons and Dragons stuff wasn't out, I put my hands over my hips, "Okay, come on, what are you doing?"

Mike sighs and I finally he the radio, "You remember the Demogorgon's?"

I crunch my eyes together and sit down on their sofa, watching them, "yeah, the weird monster things?"

"Yeah..well Eleven is a girl, our friend who came from a lab where they opened the gate to the Upside Down which let them in but she's gone missing, I'm trying to contact her.."

My brain tries to keep up, Upside Down? Lab? A girl, called Eleven?

"Wait so Eleven is your friend.. a girl from a lab which opened another dimension called the..?"

"Upside down"

"Yeah right, then this girl goes missing and you're trying to contact her through..a radio?"

The three nod at me, "Right..why would using that contact her?"

"Because she has powers and she can get the messages, "Will says,

"Okay no this can't be real, she has powers? Seriously?"

Mike waves his hand and presses the button, I stay quiet,

"Hello? Are you there? El?"He stops and listens before pressing it again, "It's me... Mike...Its day 352..7:40pm..I'm still here" He stops and listens again,

The way he speaks makes me realise this is real, and I feel sorry for him,

"If you're out there say something..o-or even a sign, I won't even say anything...I want to know if you're okay.."He pleads,

Walking over to him I wrap an arm around him, he leans into me and sniffs slightly. He puts it down and curls into me. Quickly the other two join in and we sit for a while and it's nice. I don't care what others say about me being friends with them, sometimes these kids need me, and that's okay.

"Boys, Steve, the food's ready!"Karen calls,

I pull away from the boys, "Come on, let's go"

The grumble but follow me up to the stairs, "Hey, stop moaning, its food and good food at that"I sass,

"You'd make a good parent or babysitter Steve" Karen laughs,

I laugh at her and take my seat the table, Nancy beside me,

"Hey, Steve since when were you talking to my sister again?"Mike asks,

I snort my drink slightly and look up, "huh?"

"We patched things up and now we're friends"Nancy chuckles, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine" I cough,

I take a bite of the food and sigh happily, "Karen this is so nice"

"Thank you, Steve"

After eating it was getting late and I needed to head out, "I've gotta head back now Kare, thank you for the dinner"

"No worries, hey would you run the kids back for me? It's a bit late for them to ride home and I'd rather they didn't bike"

"Yeah of course"

She taps my shoulder, "thank you"

Walking down the basement the boys are messing around, "Alright Will, Lucas time to go home"

"Okay, we'll grab our coats"Lucas sighs,

"I'm driving you home so you need to put your bikes in the car"

Lucas and Will grin and run to grab their bikes. Once by the door, I unlock the car and they shove their bikes in, just enough room for the two to get in as well. Nancy hugs me goodbye and the boys wave goodbye,

"You ready shit heads?"

"Yeah, come on Lucas"

They jump in the car and we wave at Karen as I drive away, heading to Lucas' house first. I roll down the window as he gets out, along with his bike,

"See you at school dude"

"Thanks for the ride!" and he's gone,

The nerves set in a little when I see Joyce stood outside her house smoking and watching as I pull up. She walks over eyes squinted,

"Nancy?"

"No, it's Steve"

"Oh. Thank you for bringing Will home.."She says hesitantly,

I wince, Jonathan must have told her about what's been going on, "It's no problem, I was at Mike's house this evening anyway"

"You were?" her eyes widen, "You back with Nancy..?"

"Oh no, we just sorted things out and we're friends now"I smile,

Relief settles in and her body relaxes, "See you later Steve, thank you" Will beams and runs into the house,

"These kids really like you y' know"

Looking down I smile, "yeah so everyone says"

"Thank you again, Steve, drive safe"

"Will do"I nod and drive off as she walks back to her house.

Monday rolls around and I wake up feeling pretty good for once. 

~~

Steve's car pulls up in the car park I watch as he stares at me but he just turns away, deciding not to scowl at me like he usually does. What happened over the weekend to make him so jolly? Watching him he walks to Jonathan and Nancy and my eyebrow raises. Putting out the cigarette I head into the school. 

At lunch, I walk up to Tommy and he turns to me, an arm wrapped around Carol, I fight the sneer, 

"Hey man," He bounces, 

"What's up with them?"I ask, looking to where Nancy, Jonathan and Steve were stood by a car, 

"Uh, apparently they've become friends or some shit, weird right?" Carol cackles, I wince at the high pitched noise, that girl annoys me, 

"Yeah. I thought Steve hated them two"I say pulling my eyes from them and back at Tommy and Carol, 

Tommy shrugs, looking at me, "Dunno, why'd you care so much?"

"I don't"I sneer and walk away, 

I catch Steve looking at me as I walked, his eyes danced over my body. Does the pretty boy swing the other way? I smirk and sway my lips a little more, Steve bites his lip and looks away. As the bell rang I headed for the gym, I can't wait for this.


	5. Chapter 5

My shoes squeaked against the floor as I moved around the court. I pushed my hand against Billy trying to push him back, twisting around I went for the ball but he catches it, bouncing across the floor with a laugh,

"All right, all right! King Steve. King Steve everyone! I like it, playing tough today" he grins, I know he's messing with me but I was too tired to deal with it,

"Jesus do you ever stop talking man, come on!"

He turns his head and laughs. It was a cruel mocking laugh.

"What you afraid coach is gonna bench you now that I'm here? huh"he smirks, he's pissing me off and he knows it,

Then he runs at me and barges into my shoulder, knocking me down to the floor and scores. I huff and sit up slightly. Billy walks to me and leans down, putting a handout. For a second I stare at it then take it. He pulls it up slightly and I stare at him. Captured by his broad shoulders and warm skin slicked with sweat,

"You were moving your feet, plant them next time. Draw a charge."He speaks quietly, he's helping me, what?

Then he shoves me back down, letting go of my hand and stepping over me. Slowly I get up and watch as he walks away. What the fuck? I don't know why Billy is getting to me so much and why am I thinking of him like that? I'm not gay, I like girls..right? Groaning I stand and head for the showers, hopefully not running into him again. Showering without hassle was the easy bit and I thought I was on my own as I got dressed until I was pinned against the lockers.

"Hey pretty boy"

"What do you want Hargrove?"

He stares at me and ran his tongue over his lips. I couldn't help but watch. When I looked back up he was watching me, fear curled into me,

"You keep starin at me, princess, you like what you see or something?"He smirks,

I gulp and keep my eyes focused on his face, "Get off me."

I push his chest but he doesn't move, my fingers linger on his chest for a moment but I drop them,

"You a queer or something?"

"N-No, fuck you"

"Oh wouldn't you like that"He purrs, it hits something in my chest and I feel my face heat up. I glare at him and he laughs,

"Practise more with your feet. and keep your eyes to yourself fag."He hisses and walks away,

The door slams and I finally breathe. Shit, I wasn't staring, was I? Well, I must have been for him to say it, or was it to mess with my head? I punch the lockers then hiss at my knuckles,

"Fucking asshole!"

Walking out of the building I'm caught in my thoughts when a hand grips my arm. Flinching I turn around,

"You okay Steve?"Mike asks,

Taking a breath I nod at him, "Yeah..yeah I'm fine, you alright? You're usually gone by now?"

Mike fidgets, "Urm..yeah I was wondering if you could drop me home? My bike's chain has snapped and my new one is back at home."

"Yeah, sure, grab your bike, I'll take you"

"Thanks, Steve!"

Unlocking my car Mike runs up to me holding his bike. Taking it from him I lay it across the back seat. Mike jumps in the front and I put the car into gear and drive off,

"Any luck with Eleven?"

"No" He sighs, "I keep trying but there's no answer"

"I'm sure she's okay man" I smile, 

"I hope so"

After helping Mike get his Bike out of the car I waved and drive away. But I kept driving not wanting to go back to an empty house again. I didn't know where I was going. Glazing over slightly I enjoyed the rush of the wind through the windows and the soft music from the car radio. Then a car came up close behind me roaring. I sped up to get away but the other car just copied. Headlights flashed at me and then I recognised the car. Billy's Camaro. He flashed again and I pulled over. The Camaros engine roars as it comes to a stop. Getting out I stomp over to Billy, 

"What the fuck man?!"

Billy slowly got out of the car and leaned on the bonnet, "I didn't think you were gonna pull over pretty boy"

"What are you doing? Why were you flashing me?"

Billy shrugged lighting up a cigarette, "You were driving too slow"

I scoffed and turned away, "Seriously? Why didn't you just overtake? There are no cars we're on the backroads!"

"Wanted to see what you'd do, didn't know if you'd speed up"

"I was going the fucking speed limit, Hargrove!"I spat, 

Billy grinned and pushed up from his car, stepping closer, "too slow"

"Fuck this. I'm done with your mind games. Leave me alone"I turn on my heel towards my car, 

Just as my hand touches the door handle a Billy's stops me, "Steve wait."

I know I shouldn't turn. I should just get in my car and drive home. But I didn't. Sighing I turned and faced him, 

"What?"

Before I could react Billy's ripped my car keys from my hand and thrown them across the gravel. Arms reaching up, either side of my head, keeping me in place. I didn't know if he was going to hit me or kiss me but that didn't scare me, what scared me was that I didn't know which I preferred. 

"Billy..?"I whispered, 

His face was twisting between anger and confusion, his body still. I could feel his breath on my face. I lifted my hand to cup his cheek but he grabbed it and slammed my wrist against the car, I hissed in pain, 

"Knew you were a queer Harrington," Billy says but not managing the harshness he usually has, 

"I'm not."I say, searching Billy's eyes I see pain, anger and most of all fear, "What's wrong Billy?"

His face twitches and suddenly his lips press against mine, in a harsh kiss. I squeak in shock, unsure of what to do but as his lips move I find myself closing my eyes and kissing back. He forces his tongue inside my mouth and I leet him, our tongues grinding together. My dick twitches in my pants at the sensation and I groan slightly. Billy pushes his hips forward and his half-hard cock pushes against my thigh. Hesitantly I buck my hips forward and Billy lets go of my lips and moans. His head moves as he ruts against me and kisses my neck, his arms moving to wrap around my waist. Moaning I wrap my arms around his neck, fingers in his hair. 

One of Billy's hands moves to my jeans and unbuttons them and his hand brushes my cock. My knees threaten to buckle but I use the car and Billy's hand to hold me up, a groan bubbles through my throat. His hand slips into my boxers and grips my cock, 

"Oh fuck.."I breathe, 

"You like that pretty boy? Huh?"He purs in my ear, slowly moving his hand up and down, 

"mm, fuck yes"

Billy nips down my neck and ruts against my thigh. Letting go of his hair with one hand I flick open his jeans and shove my hand down his trousers. Stroking his hard cock. Rubbing a thumb over the tip there's pre-cum. He moans into my neck and I buck my hips urging him to go faster, 

"I-I'm close" I pant, picking up speed with my hand, 

"Shit" Billy hisses, "So good baby.."

Moaning as his hand squeezes and pumps my cock he nips at my ear lobe, "come for me, baby.."

That was enough to put me over the edge. Letting out a loud cry I come over his hand and my boxers. Moving my head I reconnect our lips Billy groans and pulls his hand from my trousers. Realising my hand has stopped moving I let go and Billy whines. Dropping to my knees I look up at him, his mouth is open in shock and his eyes are wide with lust. Placing my mouth over his throbbing cock I lick and suck at the tip. 

"Fuck..so beautiful for me baby, on your knees pretty mouth wrapped around my cock"

Swallowing down I hollow my cheeks out and bob my head. Billy's hand flies down to my hair, gripping it and I moan, 

"such a little slut, moaning like this"He groans, 

Pushing further down his cock touches the back of my throat and I fight the reflex to gag and breathe through my nose. billy twitches in my mouth and I know he's close, 

"Shit..I'm close, I'm gonna come down your throat, you want that? huh, baby?"

I nod and moan around his cock. Bobbing down once more Billy moans and hot liquid squirts down my throat. I swallow and fight the reaction to choke. Pulling off him with a pop. Billy puts a finger under my chin and lifts me, kissing me roughly. Pulling away he stares at me, 

"You tell anyone about this and you're dead. Understand?"

But I'm too stunned to say or do anything other than a small nod. He tucks himself back in as he walks to his car and speeds off. Quickly I zip up my jeans and stare at the spot where his car was, dumbfounded. What the actual fuck?!


	6. Chapter 6

Anger. It was all I felt. Mostly at myself but also Billy. I should have pushed him away, told him to fuck off. But because I didn't I'm now wrapped up in my head so confused. I was so sure I was straight, but now I catch myself looking and wondering. It's like Billy flicked something inside me and now I can't turn it off. A whole fucking week went by before I realised it was nothing, Billy's way of messing with me. He hasn't spoken to me at all since that night, he still glares at me and spits words at me during basketball. Nothing ha changed and I'm so pissed at myself for letting myself think it could be different. Shoving it all to the back of my head I get out of my car and walk towards the front entrance of the school. My eyes lock onto Billy's and instead of glaring he winks and grins.

Anger boiled deep in my system, as hot as lava. It churned within, hungry for destruction, and I know it's too much for me to handle. The pressure of this raging sea of anger would force me to say things I do not mean, or to express thoughts I've suppressed for weeks. I know I have to get out everyone's way before I erupt in my furious state. I know that this feeling will pass, but while it hasn't, I'm well aware I could hurt people. So I escape. I run. Angry tears blind me and I turn, running as quickly as my long legs can carry me, bolting down the alleyway like an Olympic champion at the start gun; quickening my pace to an all-out sprint. The pounding noise of my tennis shoes resonating off the walls of the alley with a clanging echo that matched my heart throbbing inside my chest with the thick anger and hurt I felt as I ran. Stopping my feet I turn and lean against the wall.

"Fuck!"I shout,

Panting I hit the wall with my fists and close my eyes. My defences going up when I hear shoes and a familiar voice,

"What's the rush, Harrington?"

I didn't know who threw the first punch, but suddenly my fist was slamming into his face while he sunk into my stomach. Blood pooled in his mouth. We stumbled apart for a brief second to catch our breaths before diving back at each other, eyes narrowed in determination. I dodged his fist and came up with my own; for a brief instant, his cerulean blue eyes widened before he managed to tilt his head back and slam it into mine. Stars burst in my vision but I shook it off, blinding throwing a sloppy kick. Billy stepped back, easily evading the kick.

"Is that all you got?" He crowed, smirking infuriatingly at me.

I growled and threw myself at him, changing direction at the last minute. My blood hummed in my veins as determination and anger took over.

"Fucking asshole!"I shout,

I threw my body weight behind the fist that edged closer to his face, it hit his jaw with such force blood increased in his mouth, coating his teeth red. Pain erupted from the point of impact. He hit me again in the face and crimson leaked from both my nostrils. He drew his fist back again and it ploughed into my stomach, it was like hitting a train head-on. My guts smashed together, blood vessels bursting. I repaid this by punching his jaw, my fish collided with all my body weight. He kicked my legs out from under me and I fell to the floor with a thud, my chest gently rose and sank with each shallow breath I drew in. I stared up at him, anger dissolving from within me as he stared back, eyes wide.

The bell rung as Billy moved to sit next to me, back against the wall. For a moment I thought he was going to hit me again but instead, he wiped his mouth. Sliding so I could sit our eyes locked,

"Billy..?"

"What was that for?"He sighed,

I looked away suddenly feeling incredibly stupid, "I was angry.."

"Obviously" Billy scoffs, "But why?"

"Just leave it.."

Billy then turned to me again, "You just fucking punched me, so no I'm not going to fucking leave it, Harrington!"

"I was angry at you, okay?! After that night you said nothing to me didn't even give me anything to work with! Just silence!"I belt,

Billy then retreats and sighs, "It was a mistake, that's all it was"

My mouth drops open and I clench my fists, "No. That's not fair. You've made me so fucking confused! I don't know where my head is anymore and it's your fault."

"You could have walked away, pushed me away"

I grip my hands in his shirt and push his back harder against the wall, "You think I don't know that Hargrove! But you were the one that kissed me, remember?!"

He shoves me back and covers a hand over my mouth, "Shut up! Stop shouting it out to the world you fucking dickhead!"

Pushing him back I pull my knees to my chest and wince at the pain in my stomach. Staring at the wall in front of me. After a moment of silence, Billy spoke up,

"What do you mean you're confused?"

"Oh come on, you can't be that stupid?"I look over my shoulder at him and watch as his brows furrow then it clicks inside his head,

"Sexuality..?"He asks dumbly,

"Yes.."I sigh,

Billy doesn't say anything but then he laughs, 

"A kiss from me and now you think you like boys, huh?"

Instead of shouting I laugh, "I don't even know"

I turn to him and lean closer. He freezes and puts a hand on my chest. Moving it I sit closer but hold his hand between our legs, his eyes flick around watching for anyone looking, 

"It's first period no ones here"

He snatches his hand back and tears his gaze from mine, "It can't happen again."

Nodding I turn and stand, putting a hand down to him. He stares but then takes it and I pull him up. Caught in his eyes again he pushes my back against the wall, which seems to becoming a habit for him, he presses a harsh and brief kiss to my lips and then he's gone. Leaving me to watch him go again. But this time I smile and head for the school toilets. I need to clean up my face before I go to class. 


	7. Chapter 7

Running the tap I wet some tissue and dab it against my face, hissing at the throbbing in my nose. The water turns red as most of the blood is washed from my face. My lip and cheek were swollen and the bruises were already beginning to show. My knuckles were split and bloody, how hard had I hit him? Breathing was sore and I knew I was going to have bruises on my chest and abdomen. Rinsing the water away and discarding the tissues I head back to class wincing as each step stung. Opening the classroom door everyone went silent,

"Harrington, you're- oh my, do you want to go to the nurse's office?"The teacher asks once she's seen my face,

"No I'm fine" I sigh, settling down in my seat, after a few moments everyone stops staring at me and I relax,

As a hand touches my arm I flinch and look round at Nancy's worried face,

"What the hell happened?!"She hisses quietly,

"Its nothing, I'm okay" I smile,

Her gaze hardens and she sticks her hand up,

"Yes?"

"Can I take Steve to the nurse's office he's feeling dizzy"

The teachers face changes to panic and nods frantically, "yes of course"

"Thank you"

"Nance!"

She pulls my arm up and drags me outside, walking down the hall, "what did you wipe your face with?"

"Just water"I shrug,

"That explains why its smeared all over you."

She keeps fussing so I push her back and lean against the wall, "Stop it, Nance. I'm fine"

"You are not fine! Look at yourself. you need medical attention."

I keep still, I can't go to the nurse. They'll find out it was Billy and I can't let that happen, "No, I'll just clean it when I get home."

Nancy's arms cross over her chest, "Who did it and why are you protecting them?"

"I-I'm not protecting them and it doesn't matter who it was you can't do anything."

She growls and pulls my arm, dragging me in a different direction. Walking out of the front doors I frown,

"Nance..?"

"I'm taking you to mine to get to cleaned up properly. You won't go to the nurse so this is all I have left."

I don't fight, just get into her car. Trying not to fall asleep in the car. Nancy drags me out and into her house, 

"Sit down I'll be back"

I do as she says and sits down on one of the kitchen table chairs. I zone out and don't notice Nancy placing the first aid kit down in front of me until she reaches for my face. Finally focusing she looks at me and I relax, letting her clean the wounds. Dabbing my face with a saline solution I wince but she keeps quiet. Once she was done she shoved a bag of frozen peas into my hands, 

"Put it against your face, it will help with the swelling"

"Thanks, Nance.."I sigh, the cold feels good against the bruises and swelling, 

As she sits down in front of me she sighs, "Why won't you tell me what happened Steve..?"

"I can't"

Nancy's eyes soften as she places her hand over mine, "please.."

I have three choices. Tell her about my sexuality confusion, tell her Billy punched me and lie about the reasons or keep insisting its nothing, making her angry. I was so torn. She's become my best friend and I usually tell her everything. But I can't tell her what happened between me and Billy that night and I don't know how she will react to my sexuality and I don't want to piss her off. Squeezing my eyes shut I stop thinking for a second and my mouth blurts, 

"I think I'm gay."

Nancy blinks, taken back by my sudden outburst, "Okay, what does that have to do with you being beaten up?"

My mouth drops open, "Y-You don't mind..?"

Nancy leans forward and hugs me, I wrap my arms around her and breathe, 

"Of course I don't you're my best friend, being gay doesn't change who you are and it certainly doesn't change how I think of you"

Pulling away my eyes tear up. She smiles at me, 

"Thank you, Nance...I was so scared to tell you.."

"Oh Steve, you idiot, never be scared to tell me anything"

I nod and go to speak but her front door swings open, 

"Nancy? Steve? You're supposed to be at school!"Karen says, 

I turn to face her and she gasps, "Oh my god Steve what hap

opened?!"

"I'm okay Mrs Wheeler, really"

"No you're not, look at your face!"

"I've tried to tell him that mum.."Nancy sighs, 

"What happened?"

Nancy looks at me and I tense. Should have told her it was Billy, not my sexuality. Then her eyes squint as it connects, 

"Mum it's okay Steve needs to rest, he'll tell me when he's comfortable"

"Okay..there's food and drinks in the fridge, take what you want and rest up"

"Thank you" I smile and he gives me a side hug and walks to the back of the house, 

Nancy takes my hand and rubs her thumb over the back of my hand, 

"Did someone find out about your sexuality and hurt you..?"

My mouth opens then closes again because yes it's about my sexuality but it's not the reason for the fight, 

"Steve..you can tell me it's okay"

"Nance it's complicated and I don't want to talk about it..can you drop it please?"

"Alright..but if you change your mind you know I'm here"

Pulling her in for a hug I smile, "Thank you Nance and I know..same goes for you, alright?"

"Thank you Steve" She grins. 

We move to the sofa and spend the next few hours talking, eating and just relaxing until Will and the party storm through the door. 

"Steve, where were- Oh shit," Mike says, 

"Language Mike!"Nancy hisses, he sticks his tongue out at her, 

"Were you the one who messed up Billy's face?"Lucas asks, 

Nancy's head snaps to look at me and I groan, looking away from her harsh eyes, 

"It was Billy?"She hisses, 

"I..ah no.."

She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at me, 

"No one else looked beaten up today other than you two Steve.."Will says quietly, 

"Fine! Yes, it was him, can we drop the topic now?"I hiss, 

The kids jump back and I groan, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to lash out like that..it's just been a busy day.."

"Mike take your friends down to the basement or wherever you're going, Steve needs rest"She smiles, but it's forced, 

Dread fills me as I know what's coming next after the kids shuffle out, 

"Billy found out and hit you didn't he"

"Nance leave it"

"No, it's not fair, you being gay isn't a bad thing it shouldn't matter!"

Standing up I sigh and walk towards the door, "I told you I don't want to talk about it, I'm going home...I want to sleep"

Nancy grabs my arm but I shrug her off, 

"Steve I'm sorry...please"

Turning I wrap her in my arms hugging her, "It's okay, I'm just tired"

After a few minutes, I walk out the door, refusing Nancy's offer to drop me at the school for my car. It wasn't far to walk and it was nice being outside. 

I don't even get halfway there before Billy pulls up beside me, grinning, "Where ya headed pretty boy?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short it's more of a filler chapter and I have writer's block for the smaller parts :/

I stared at the boy through the car window. What was he doing here? I lean down and look through the car window,

"What's it matter to you?"I say but with no conviction,

He shrugs, "Saw you walking which is strange because you usually drive everywhere so wanted to see what you're doing"

"I'm going to school to get my car"

"Get in, I'll take you"

I step back, "No it's okay, it isn't far from here"

"Get in the fucking car Harrington"

Rolling my eyes I walk around the car and get in the seat. He's sped off before I've even got my seat belt on,

"Why'd you skip?"Billy asks after a moment of silence,

I bite my lip, knowing that once he knows he'll kill me,

"Nancy tried to get me to go to the nurse about my face.."I watch him tense and he speeds up, "But I wouldn't so we went back to hers and she cleaned me up there instead.."

"What did you tell her?"Billy asks, stiffly,

"I..I only told her about my sexuality not about us.."

He nods and relaxes slightly,

"The kids..the kids they pieced it together slightly...they know it was you I fought but I still didn't tell Nancy anything."

Billy growls and skids into the school car park. He turns and glares at me,

"You see why now it was a fucking mistake?! People are going to find out and that won't end well. Shit Harrington!"He hisses,

"I didn't realise how-"

"That's just it! you don't realise. You don't think!!"

I look at him and he's glaring at me, I don't like it. Shit. What is wrong with me?!

"I'm sorry.."

"Get out."He snarls,

"Billy.."

"I said get out!"

I jump and quickly undo my seat belt.

"It better not get out, Harrington."He spits, "Keep your mouth shut."

"I'm not a child Hargrove! I made one mistake which wasn't even my fault!"I shout,

"One mistake is all it takes! If my dad-"Suddenly he stops and looks away,

My anger fades, he's hiding something, he's scared. Carefully I reach over and put my hand on his leg, he tenses and looks at me.

"Billy...I promise it won't happen again, no one will find out, you can talk to me"

"Fuck off."He hisses and pushes my hand away,

"Fine. You know how to find me when you stop being an asshole."

I open the door and get out, he speeds off quickly after. Shaking my head I get my keys out and drive back home. My dad is sat on the sofa when I get in but he doesn't acknowledge me as I walk straight past to the stairs and my room. 

~~

What the hell was I thinking? It's too risky. The damage Neil had done last time was bad enough if he caught me this time he could kill me. Stupid fucking Steve. Waking into the house Neil looks at me but then goes back to reading his paper. Going to my room I shut the door and put on some music, loud but not enough for Neil to storm in about it. Dropping down onto my bed I lay staring at the ceiling thoughts of Steve and his face in my head. Growling I turn over, accidentally falling asleep. 

I wake suddenly, every thought in high definition. My eyes take in every ray of light and without a doubt I know I've slept too long. Footsteps thundered down the hall and I jump up, wiping my clothes as Neil storms in, 

"Do you know what the time is, boy?"

"Urm..-"

"You were supposed to take Max to the arcade."

I look at him, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Neil's face tightens, "You were supposed to take her an hour ago! So I suppose you better get your sister and take her, now!"He bellows, 

I don't say anything just nodded, trying to walk past him but he shoves me against the wall, 

"I didn't hear you say anything?"He snaps, 

"yes, sir"

He punches me in the stomach and I double over, not expecting the blow, 

"Learn some respect."He spits, turning away from me, 

Leaning back against the wall I breathe a bit more and grit my teeth. Standing up stung but it was easy to deal with compared to everything else he's done. Max is stood by the door tapping her foot by the time I get there and I scowl at her. I know it's not her fault but I do it anyway. I'm glad when Max is silent during the car ride. 

As I pull up I spot the familiar BMW and fight the urge to growl. Max gets out quickly and heads into the arcade with her friends. Before I could high tail it out of there a hand is on my window. Debating whether to leave anyway or open the window for a second I growl and open the window. 

"What is it, Harrington?"I hiss, 

"I know you don't want to talk to me or even see me.."He starts, 

"Damn right I don't. what do you want?"

He shoves a note in my hand quickly and stands back, 

"Just..just have that..I'm sorry," He says and quickly gets into his car and pulls away, 

Opening my hand I look at the note. Without reading it I crumple it up and stick it in the pocket of my door. Finally leaving the god damned parking lot. 

It doesn't take long for the curiosity to settle in and I find myself pulling the car over on the side of the road and uncrumpling the note. 

_Billy,_

_I'm sorry about everything. I just want to talk._ _Meet me at 10 pm tonight at the Quarry..I'll understand if you don't come..._

_Steve-_

Scowling I rip up the note. Resting my head against the steering wheel. Why is he like this? He needs to stay away from me...I need to stay away from him. I'm not going tonight. Pulling back onto the road I know that's a lie. It's risky and dangerous but something is stopping me from pushing him away, and it's going to get me killed. 


End file.
